Fy Dewis
by 1 Lily Evans
Summary: Fy Dewis' quer dizer 'Minha Escolha' em Galês, Lily Evans definitivamente fez sua escolha naquela tarde...


_

* * *

_

A Conversa que fez Lily Evans finalmente decidir qual dos Marotos ela amava realmente. Se era Sirius ou se era James.

* * *

- Lílian eu sei que você não deve nem fazer ideia do que eu vim fazer aqui agora, mas eu simplesmente não posso deixar isso continuar! Eu sei que você me acha a "priminha" vadia do James que só sabe dar em cima dele e do Sirius, e eu não vim aqui pra gente discutir suas diferenças comigo, eu vim aqui porque eu quero o melhor pro **meu** irmão! Eu amo o James demais pra deixar você continuar fazendo o que está fazendo com ele! - E sinceramente mesmo se não amasse não acharia justo o que você faz _Evans._ Ele falta pisar o chão que você pisa e você faz _aquilo_ com ele! - A loira bela loira que falava tinha as bochechas extremamente vermelhas os olhos verde azulados angustiados e os lábios entreabertos e ofegantes, mas acima de tudo ela olhava para a ruiva a sua frente não com desprezo, raiva, ódio, ela olhava para ela com respeito, como se olha para uma igual. A ruiva tinha longos cabelos levemente cacheados e incríveis olhos verdes esmeralda que mostravam confusão, a ruiva disse sua voz suave e naturalmente doce soando confusa:

- Eu não estou entendendo Aninia. Sinceramente do que você está falando? Achei que tentaria fazer a gente se dar bem, e eu não te acho uma vadia... - a loira interrompeu a ruiva e disse simples e claramente sem ressentimento só com uma triste aceitação:

- Eu sei sobre você e o Sirius. E sinceramente Lílian eu não me importo se você me acha uma vadia ou não. Eu só me importo com o James Lílian, ele te ama tanto você nem imagina como ele te vê, o que ela fala de você! Desde o quinto ano do James, conseqüentemente o meu quarto eu só o ouço falar da maravilhosa, gentil e honesta Lílian Evans. A ruivinha esquentada da Grifinória que roubou o coração do maroto que até pouco tempo foi meu, não como você está pensando eu nunca fiquei com o James. Ele era meu maroto porque ele sempre me disse 'eu te amo minha pirralha' nós sempre fomos e seremos irmãos, e eu não quero vê-lo sofrer depois Evans. Principalmente por sua causa. - a loira olhou dentro dos olhos verdes da ruiva e terminou calma – Eu sei o que é estar dividida entre duas pessoas especiais, mas chega um momento que você tem que simplesmente escolher. Eu já fiz a minha escolha e você Lily Evans? - a ruiva olhou em choque para a loira e só conseguiu gaguejar:

- Como... como você descobriu? - Nini suspirou e passou a mão pelos cachos loiros dizendo fria:

- Você e ele tem pensamentos fáceis para mim. Sabe eu nunca odiei ninguém Evans, mas se você magoar o James mais que o necessário eu com certeza vou odiá-la como nunca odiei ninguém. Eu só quero que você me diga uma coisa: você se importa mesmo com o James? Porque você com certeza não age como se, se importasse! - A ruiva balbuciou algumas palavras e disse atônita:

- Eu... Eu não sei o que responder Jones. - a loira abaixou a cabeça e olhou nas esmeraldas de Lily e disse tristemente, mostrando realmente um sentimento para a ruiva:

- Sabe eu sei o que você está passando, tendo que escolher entre os dois. Eu já estive assim, entre duas pessoas maravilhosas, tinha momentos em que eu pensava em fugir em deixar tudo e todos para trás ai eu me lembrava, eu lembrava dos sorrisos das palavras de amor, de tudo. E no final eu escolhi e fiz a escolha certa apesar de todos dizerem que foi a errada, no meu coração eu sei que acertei e os outros que se danem Evans, faça o mesmo. Esqueça-se dos outros e escolha, independentemente do que vão pensar. E Evans, não importa qual você escolha eu vou estar do seu lado se você precisar... - a ruiva abriu a boca e a loira concluiu – mas isso é só se você escolher.

A loira se levantou calmamente da cadeira onde estivera sentada até poucos momentos e sorriu de repente com o rosto inclinado em direção as janelas como se o vento lhe sussurrasse coisas, ela tinha um sorriso bonito e sincero, Lily concluiu. E quando ela disse calma sorrindo para Lily, o mesmo sorriso Lily parou de odiá-la:

- Meus meninos estão chegando. - Ela se sentou de novo mas seu rosto agora era sério, Lily também estava séria. E foi um choque para a ruiva ver os marotos entrando pelas portas do Três Vassouras. Assim que viram as duas e o clima tenso entre elas eles pararam de conversar.

James se aproximou da namorada e da irmãzinha e sorriu grandemente para as duas. Deu um selinho em Lily que só retribuiu sem perceber. James se virou para Nini e disse sorrindo grandemente como se ganhasse um grande presente:

- Pequena fadinha! - Nini riu, um riso verdadeiro. Concluiu Lily. A loira se levantou a abraçou fortemente James enterrando seu rosto no peito musculoso do maroto. Ela sorriu igualmente para Sirius e Remus, até seu olhar cair para Peter e ela falar sinistramente:

- Sinceramente é um erro vocês confiarem nele! - Ela apontou para Pettigrew e James fechou a cara dizendo:

- Se você for ofender o Peter ou a Lily acho bom ir embora agora Aninia. - Nini arregalou os olhos para James e Lily se sentiu culpada. A loira suspirou tristemente e disse olhando nos olhos de James:

- Algum dia você vai se arrepender de acreditar tanto nele. - Nini se levantou pegou se cachecol preto quando um grupo da Sonserina entrou, entre eles Régulos Black. Nini sorriu de repente e Régulos se virou como se sentisse uma presença importante. Quando os olhares de ambos se encontraram os olhos dos dois brilharam e os de Nini ficaram intensamente verdes, mais verdes que os de Lily. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily e Peter viam a cena em choque. Silenciosamente Nini se aproximou de Régulos e pegou as mãos do moreno que sorriu enquanto afagava o rosto pálido e corado de Nini, ela sorriu para ele e deu um selinho nele. Quando eles se soltaram Régulos a abraçou e ela olhou dentro das esmeraldas de Lily, que pareciam apagas perto da imensidão verde que se tornara o olhar de Aninia. Nini disse simplesmente:

- Eu fiz minha escolha Lily, e já está na hora de você fazer a sua. - a surpresa perpassou o rosto de Sirius, Régulos riu e disse com sua voz rouca e doce para Nini:

- Você é uma pequena raposa sabia? - Nini sorriu para ele e disse:

-Não, eu sou uma linda e pequena_ raposa branca_. - e com isso a loira saiu com Régulos Black do Três Vassouras.

James sorriu para Lily sem perceber a luta interior da namorada e o olhar de inveja de Sirius. Um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Black que não passou despercebido de Lily, a ruiva no entanto sorriu para James e disse calma:

- Sabe a Aninia não me ofendeu nem nada. Ela até foi bem gentil. Eu meio que ofendi ela. - James sorriu e acariciou os cabelos de Lily dizendo:

- Ruivinha eu conheço aquela..._raposa _e eu sei que ela não perderia a chance de te ofender, além do que você não ofende ninguém além de mim. - ele sorriu de novo, e Lily sentiu seu coração dar um solavanco de culpa. Lily baixou os olhos para a mesa e disse corada:

- Não James, eu realmente a ofendi. Bem não verbalmente mas foi como se fosse para ela. Eu a xinguei muito em pensamentos, pensei coisas horríveis sem me dar conta que ela podia ler tudinho. - Remus fechou os olhos ante a confusão de James e disse calmamente:

- Nini além de uma metamorfomaga é telepata James, pensei que soubesse é um dos motivos de Voldemort estar atrás dela e da família dela. - Sim aquele era um grupo que não tremia ao nome do bruxo das trevas, eles sabiam que não deveriam faze-lo. Lily arregalou os olhos ao ouvir isso e James também. Sirius abaixou a cabeça se sentindo totalmente culpado. Todos perderam a expressão de pânico de Peter.

Depois de meia hora Peter simplesmente disse que precisa ir, e não mais voltou. Em seguida foi a vez de Remus dizer sorridente que tinha um encontro com Dorcas. Lily sorriu para o maroto totalmente feliz. E James alheio ao clima ruim que se instalara disse sorridente:

- Sabe é bem legal da Dorcas não se importar com o probleminha peludo do Remus. Vocês não acham? - Sirius sorriu e assentiu e Lily concordou distraída. James continuou alheio aos olhares de Sirius e Lily – Sabe Pads nós podíamos tentar entrar no Cabeça de Javali o que acha? (**N/A:** Lembrando que o Cabeça de Javali não aceita menores de idade, por muuuitas coisas...) - Sirius sorriu forçado, James não pareceu perceber o maroto porém disse tentando achar animação:

- É claro Prongs! - Lily sorriu deu um beijo na bochecha de James e murmurou baixinho:

- Tenho que ir... Se cuidem meninos e não vão aprontar... - James beijou Lily que correspondeu ao beijo feliz de poder usar sua boca para outra coisa que não falar, poderia acabar se delatando. Corada Lily se virou para Sirius e disse tentando soar calma – Tchau Sirius.

- Tchau Lily. - disse Sirius sorrindo.

* * *

Nini olhou dentro dos olhos de Régulos e sorriu, logo a loira com sua bota preta chutava a neve calmamente. Régulos sorria de leve e tinha a expressão tranqüila. A loira subia em uma colina puxando Régulos pela mão, e o mesmo somente ria e olhava fascinado as faces coradas pelo exercício de Aninia.

Ambos sentaram-se na ponta da colina e olharam para a paisagem bela e serena. Nini encostou sua cabeça loura no peito musculoso de Régulos que passou a acariciar os cabelos da loira.

Depois de mais de meia hora fazendo cafunes intercalados de beijos Régulos perguntou a Nini suavemente:

- O que está te incomodando Ann? - Nini tinha uma expressão triste ao falar:

- É só tão errado o que ela faz Reggie! - Régulos fez uma cara confusa e disse calmamente sabendo que Nini falaria com ele de seus problemas:

- Ela quem Ann? - Nini levantou suas mãos no ar e tracejou com a ponta dos dedos o vento. Logo faíscas vermelhas apareceram formando um nome.

_Lílian Marry Evans_

Régulos riu de leve ao ler o nome e disse compreensivo:

- Ainda irritada por ela estar com o James? - Nini fez um gesto de descaso como a mão e disse triste:

- Antes fosse. - ela parou e respirou e fundo e disse o que a estava matando para seu Régulos – Ela está traindo ele Reggie! Ela traí o James, e o pior... É com o Sirius! - Régulos arregalou os olhos azuis em choque. Nunca pensara que a ruiva sangue ruim fosse trair o Potter muito menos com seu irmão. O choque logo cedeu enquanto percebia como Aninia verdadeiramente estava chateada com tudo isso.

* * *

As línguas se tocavam com desejo, um desejo insano proibido. Um desejo errado. Os cabelos ruivos dela caíram pelos ombros delicados enquanto ela deixava a cabeça pender para trás e Sirius passava a beijar a pele descoberta da garganta de Lily, a ruiva ofegava em busca de ar.

Ela tinha se esquecido de tudo, tudo exceto Sirius e seus lábios. Ela se esquecera que tinha um namorado, que não deveria fazer aquilo, da conversa com Aninia. Ela estaria bem enquanto ela tivesse Sirius, ela sabia. Ele nunca deixaria nada fazer mal á ela.

Ela também não estava sendo nada justa, ela admitia. Ela era egoísta que nem ela imaginara Aninia ser, ela era a fútil quando também pensara que esse era o papel de Aninia. Ela percebeu em meio ao choque que também era a "vadia que dava em cima dos marotos" afinal tinha James e ainda sim continuava com Sirius...

Sirius sabia que era errado, que nunca deveria ter procurado Lily que não deveria ter ido consola-la quando soubera da morte dos pais dela, mas simplesmente não conseguira se controlar, fora só ver a ruiva a sua frente com a saia levantada revelando as coxas firmes dela e os pensamentos coerentes de Sirius saírem voando pela janela. O maroto beijou o decote de Lily que suspirou de prazer.

Logo uma enorme cama com lençóis de seda preta aparecia no centro da Sala Precisa, em volta da bela cama estavam pétalas de rosa, espalhadas por toda a parte. Sirius beijou Lily de novo e logo o maroto estava tirando a blusa rosa que Lily usava debaixo dos agasalhos. Quando avistou o sutiã preto de Lily Sirius tocou delicadamente os seios alvos dela e sorriu grandemente para ela.

Lily devolveu o sorriso de Sirius levemente embriagada, beijando o peito descoberto do maroto.

Quando ambos perceberam já estavam sobre a cama enorme seus corpos entrelaçados em uma sincronia na qual estavam se viciando como drogados.

* * *

James estava no Salão Comunal da Grifinória calmamente conversando com Remus, quando Sirius entrou parecendo que havia saído de um furacão, ele também parecia meio desesperado e preocupado. James riu maroto e disse fazendo sinal para o amigo sentar:

- E ai tava com quem? - Sirius olhou para James inexpressivamente e disse com sua voz soando rouca e surpresa, ele Sirius Black estava em choque:

- Eu esqueci a proteção. Ela pode estar gravida. - James parou de fazer piadas imediatamente e disse mais sério acompanhado de James:

- O que você vai fazer cara? - Sirius olhou para James sem realmente vê-lo e disse rindo, uma risada nervosa, louca:

- O que eu vou fazer? O que eu vou fazer? O que eu posso fazer? ELA TEM NAMORADO! O que eu posso fazer se eu sei que ela vai correr pra ele, como todas as vezes depois que terminamos? - Remus olhou em choque para Sirius e James parecia ligeiramente desconcertado pelo desabafo do amigo e disse obviamente tentando ajudar:

- Cara você deveria faze-la terminar com o namorado, o cara deve ser um panaca para ela estar traindo ele. - James sorriu e deu um tapinha amigável nos ombros largos de Sirius. Mas esqueceu-se do amigo quando Lily entrou no Salão Comunal, como sempre a ruiva estava impecável, mas branca como papel parecia estar prestes a desmaiar a qualquer momento. Ela se sentou ao lado de James que a enlaçou pela cintura e beijou as bochechas pálidas dela e disse parecendo preocupado:

- Amor você está bem? Parece pálida... - Lily sorriu para James e disse calma e baixamente:

- Eu estou bem, é só que... - ela olhou para Sirius desesperada e o maroto retribuiu o olhar a ruiva abaixou os olhos suspirou e terminou – nada, esquece é neura minha. - James fez Lily virar-se para olha-lo imediatamente e disse calmo e carinhoso:

- Nada que lhe preocupe é "nada" anjo, me fala quem sabe eu posso ajudar? - Lily tinha os olhos marejados e começou a chorar, James se assustou a abraçou fortemente contra o peito murmurando palavras de carinho e amor. Nesse momento uma Aninia Jones branca como papel entrou no Salão Comunal e foi em direção aos Marotos correndo, o rosto dela estava cheio de lagrimas e ela disse baixinho:

- James... James... Jay-Jay, podemos conversar? - James ainda estava com raiva de Nini e disse desviando seus olhos carinhosos de Lily para mandar um olhar raivoso para Aninia ignorando as lagrimas da mesma:

- Não. - foi o que ela disse, a loira começou a chorar de verdade, Lily já parara e olhava assustada Aninia, pela primeira vez consiente que a garota era mais nova que eles e claramente estava passando por um problema. A loira ainda tentou dizendo com sua voz implorativa e chorosa:

- Por favor, James... Por favor – James tinha olhos frios ao dizer:

- Não. E é Potter para você.

- JAMES! Eu... preciso de você, por favor.. - Remus percebeu naquele momento que era sério, Aninia estava realmente mal e disse tentando ajudar a loira:

- Prongs vai falar com ela, veja como ela está. - James olhou Remus e disse frio:

- Eu não tenho nada a tratar com a Jones a partir do momento em que ela ofendeu minha namorada, meu amigo e resolveu ficar com um _Sonserino._ - Nini soluçou e Remus se levantou abraçando a loira e ela imediatamente escondeu se rosto no peito de Remus, ele fazia carinhos no cabelo dela. Ele convenceu os outros (James e Lily, Sirius estava preocupado) a subirem para o quarto dos marotos para terem privacidade, lá ele disse carinhoso para Nini que permanecia inconsolável:

- Me conte o que aconteceu Nini... - a loira soluçou fortemente e James revirou os olhos, secretamente começando a se preocupar também. Lily tomou a frente e limpou o rosto de Nini surpreendendo os marotos, a ruiva tocou com suavidade o rosto pálido de Aninia cheio de lagrimas e disse suavemente como uma mãe preocupada:

- Vamos querida, você pode nos contar... - Nini balançava a cabeça negativamente e um barulho de desespero soou dos lábios dela, imediatamente Lily a abraçou a acariciou os cabelos louros e disse suavemente:

- Tudo vai ficar bem... Shiii coloca tudo pra fora, logo tudo vai ficar bem... Vamos resolver, vamos resolver. Juntas lembra? Independentemente do que eu seja eu também sempre vou estar pra você. Vamos Nini, conte... - Nini soluçou e disse chorando ainda mais ao terminar:

- Eu... Eu... Eu estou gravida! - Lily arregalou os olhos verdes, James se levantou mal escondendo sua fúria e disse com um ódio mortal do homem que engravidara sua irmãzinha:

- Quem? - Nini soluçou e disse assustada e com medo:

- Você acha que eu sou o que? Eu não saio dormindo com qualquer um! É do Régulos! - Ela chorou ainda mais, James percebeu que praticamente a chamara de puta nesse momento e se sentiu muito mau. Ele disse suavemente a abraçando:

- O que ele falou pra você? - Nini chorou no peito do James e o abraçou desesperadamente, e o maroto se envergonhou de suas atitudes de antes. Ela negou de novo com a cabeça e disse escondendo o rosto no peito de James:

- Nada, eu sai correndo quando descobri... - James balançou a cabeça e apertou Aninia com força e disse acariciando os cabelos dela:

- Eu te amo pequena, e se o...Black não te ajudar eu vou, eu vou fazer o possível e o impossível pra te ajudar minha pequena. - Nini olhou para James os olhos rasos de lagrimas e James sentiu o coração se apertar. Ela era só uma menina, uma criança, mais nova que ele. De repente os olhos da loira rolaram e ela só não caiu no chão porque James a segurou antes que ela caísse. Agora sim Black estava encrencado!

* * *

James, e os outros levaram Nini para a Ala Hospitalar, depois dela ser examinada e Madame Pomfrey deixar claro que "era somente o extress" Régulos Black entrou parecendo desesperado. Ele olhava em volta e quando achou Nini correu onde a loira estava deitada, mas antes de poder chegar até ela, levou um soco de James.

Os olhos do maroto ardiam de fúria. Aquele moleque, aquele...aquele _garoto_ engravidara sua menininha! Os olhos de Régulos se encheram de fúria também e ele partiu para cima de James e gritou sem se importar com nada:

- Você não pode me impedir de vê-la, seu idiota! - James mandou outro soco em Régulos, que desviou e acertou um no estomago de James que gritou em resposta:

- Eu posso e vou seu pervertido maluco! - Nini soltou um gemido de dor e James e Régulos imediatamente vieram para seu lado. James tocou a testa dela e com um ataque de pânico viu a loira ardia em febre gritou por Madame Pomfrey que empalideceu ao ver Aninia.

James e Régulos foram tomados de um desespero quando a enfermeira os expulsou da Ala Hospitalar. Meia hora depois e nada de resposta. Ambos estavam ansiosos e irritados, por fim Madame Pomfrey entra derramando lagrimas no corredor e diz a voz embargada:

- Ela não resistiu. Morreu. - o urro de dor de James e Régulos seria audivel em qualquer lugar do castelo.

Naquele momento Lily finalmente escolheu. Ela olhou James e Sirius, e deixou as lagrimas virem. Tudo que acontecera veio a mente da ruiva, cada toque de Sirius, cada carinho de James, cada beijo roubado de Sirius, cada beijo concedido de James, cada olhar culpado, cada olhar amoroso. E no fim a ruiva decidiu. Ela andou até Madame Pomfrey e disse baixo:

- Posso vê-la, a sós? - A enfermeira fez que sim e Lily rapidamente entrou.

Lá a cena era de dar dó. Aninia parecia um anjo. Só agora a ruiva percebeu as roupas que a loira usava, uma calça social preta e uma blusa social rosa clara, os cabelos louros caiam graciosamente pelo travesseiro, os olhos fechados e os lábios rosados. A pele pálida, ela estava linda... e morta. A ausência de respiração o dizia, se não fosse por isso ela poderia estar dormindo.

Lily lentamente se aproximou da cama de Aninia e pegou a mão pálida entre as suas e disse suavemente:

- Eu fiz minha escolha Aninia. Obrigada por me ajudar a escolher.

_Eu fiz minha escolha..._

A palavra perdurou o ar enquanto a ruiva suavemente dava um beijo na testa de Nini ao mesmo tempo que James, Régulos, Sirius e Remus entravam chorando na Ala Hospitalar.

Lily olhou James e Sirius e pensou que nunca mais teria a duvida de quem era o certo para si. E ela _realmente_ decidiu.

**FIM**

---------------------------------------------*--------------------------------------------

* * *

N/A:

Oii acabei de terminar essa fanfic, e sim ela é dramática e tem um final em aberto, vocês tanto podem deduzir que ela escolheu o Sirius (é UA o Harry pode acabar sendo um Black ^^') ou ela pode ter escolhido o James...Ou até mesmo o Régulos, quem sabe?

**_Enfim cada qual tem sua opinião, eu já tenho a minha. Na minha ela fica com o XXXXXXXXXX enfim é secret não quero influenciar vocês. _**

**_Espero review's!_**

**_Beijooos enormes com sabor de chocolate!_**

**Aninia Lily Jones Black. **

**(ou)**

**1 Lily Evans.**


End file.
